CCS: The after-love
by YuiHiiragizawa
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran solved their confessions, what will happen next? The aftermath of love! Fluff fic at the start, some adventure and mystery coming later, please have patience for me to update! Rated T just to be safe.
1. Prelogue

Hiiiiiiiii! I am Yui~~~ Although my username might be different! I love CCS and anime in general, thank you for reading my story~ well, it might not be very good but please read and give comments~~~ flames are allowed if u really hate my story that much T^T

Thank you for all the advices! Adri Mars, Sheeta-Chan and Pika-Hex! (If you don't really like me placing you name please say so, I will delete them ::~::)

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own CCS, only this story.

Okay, this continues after the leap Sakura took after the confession...

* * *

The light of hope illuminated the area, turning the surroundings of Syaoran and Sakura back to normal, Syaoran enveloped Sakura in a huge hug as she descended down from her leap, albeit stumbling slightly. '"Ooh! Careful!" Came Syaoran's warning, "I told you not to jump! It's dangerous and I don't want you to be hurt! See, the stairway is mended right now!" "Hehe...as strict as always Syaoran-kun, but I just wanted to come near you faster..." Sakura pouted. "Uhh..." Syaoran blushed bright red at her comment and Sakura blushed seeing their present position.

Syaoran released her and raised his beet red face to look at her "So should we go now? Daidouji-san and Mei Lin must be still waiting, and we need to find out about the show area, people must be panicking right now, we should go there before they realize we are missing." "Oh! I didn't think about that! Let's hurry!"

"Fly!" Sakura hit the card using her star staff, seeing Syaoran's disapproving look, she smiled and reassured him, stating that she still had enough magical power left. Syaoran held on to Sakura somewhat disgruntled that he had to receive help, and soon arrived behind the stage. "Syaoran! Sakura! We were just looking for you! Apparently the light bulb burst! Are both of you hurt in any..." Chiharu started then stopped short, "wait... why are your clothes different?" "Oh! Uhhhhhhhh..." Sakura racked her brains for a lie that might convince Chiharu, "That was my idea! Sakura-Chan had her dress destroyed by the light bulb shards, and I decided it was time for my new costume to be tried on my Kawaii Sakura-Chan! Of course, Li-kun must be in similar clothes or else it wouldn't be as kawaii~~~~~" Tomoyo appeared behind holding a stilled kero-chan with Meilin, starry eyed. Chiharu sighed and sweatdropped "That explains it, well... come on! Terada sensei decided that this play made a good impression, and with the stage in this condition we wouldn't be able to perform, so he canceled the rest of the play! Both of you were great anyways! So were you, Meilin-chan!" "That was no big deal, neh, Xiao Lang?" " Ahhh... uh yea..."

Sakura smiled happily, "Since the play is over, let us clean up and have lunch together! Seven of us together!" "Okay!" "Great!" "Nice idea!" "Ok." "Yeah!" "Did you know that, lunch was invented by a..." " Stop going on with the lies Yamazaki-kun!" "Hoeeee it was a lie?" A commotion broke out mainly involving Chiharu dragging him by the ear around the stage with the others as amused spectators.

"Yosh! Minna! Gambarimasho!" (Yeah! Guys! Let's get going!) and with the cheer, everyone set out to clean the stage.

* * *

Thank you for reading this chapter! Please leave a review for me and comment where I can improve on! Thank u~~~~~~~~~

Yui Sairenji


	2. Chapter 1: Informing others

Konnichiwa minnasan! Watashi Yui desu~~~~~ It took me quite a long time to do this chapter, so I apologise...

I know this chapter is named weirdly and is quite short, but I will improve as time goes on~

Well, lets get on with the story~~~~~~

Disclaimer: I don't own ccs, clamp does.

* * *

"Ahhhhhhh...what a relaxing evening~~~"Chiharu sighed with content as she scooped up what's left over of her ice cream, the seven of them had extremely huge appetites after what they had been through(cleaning the stage took a lot of work), especially Sakura, Meilin and Syaoran, and they went for lunch before stopping at the ice cream and cold drinks parlor. "Ohohohohoho~~~~ Sakura-chan sitting kawaii-ly beside Li-kun with her ice cream~~~~ I'm so lucky~~~~~" Tomoyo fangirled over Sakura. "To-Tomoyo-chan..." Sakura sweatdropped, "aren't you eating your ice cream?" "It's okay Sakura-chan, kero-chan is finishing them under the table." Tomoyo whispered the last part with sparkly eyes.

Syaoran sat by the side sipping his mint tea, looking slightly embarrassed with Sakura sitting so close to him. "Daidouji-san...isn't this a bit too much?" "Ouh! Li-kun spoke!" Naoto enthusiastically stated. "You are right, Li-kun didn't say anything to us for the rest of the day after the play..." Rika spoke softly. "Hoe? Demo Syaoran-kun speaks to me just fine?" "Ooooooohhhhh he lllllikes you..." Meilin teased. "Mei Lin!" Syaoran blushed. "Syaoran-kun...we shouldn't hide it from them...they are going to find out anyway..." Sakura was red in the face, murmuring softly. "What!?" Tomoyo exclaimed, "you didn't tell me anything! Did you two confess? Yes? Omg! I'm going to design couple clothes for both of you and..." "Ano...we haven't confirmed anything yet, Daidouji-san...though your guess is correct, we both confessed..." Major squealing came from Naoko, Tomoyo, Meilin and Chiharu, while Rika just politely smiled and congratulated them and Yamazaki telling another lie about couples.

After the major fangirling, squealing and such, the seven split, with Yamazaki dragged by Chiharu, Naoko and Rika walking together, Tomoyo's body guard fetching her and lastly, Syaoran accompanying Sakura back home. "Sya-Syaoran-kun... how am I breaking it to Onii-chan? My father is easy...but Onii-chan...I mean, we are dating now right, aren't..." Sakura stuttered, finally grasping the fact that Syaoran didn't actually ask her out, "aren't we?" ."We aren't," came Syaoran's confident reply and Sakura gasped, "not till I ask you out, which is now. Will you be my girlfriend, Sakura?" Sakura let a few teardrops of relieve flow down her cheeks as she jumped into Syaoran's arms. "Yes!" The gentle smile on Syaoran's face surprised her as she stared at his smile and eyes for what seemed like eternity.

"Oi! Gaki! What are you doing to my sister!" Touya rushed out of the door and immediately starting a glaring contest with Syaoran, the gentle look on his face disappeared and replaced with a furious expression. Sakura snapped out of her trance seeing Syaoran's gentle expression disappear. "Onii-chan! I jumped into Syaoran-kun's arms! And for your information we are dating!" Sakura blurted out. "Ahhh...Sakura...you just..." "Oops, well uhmmm well... he has to know anyways" "GA-KI..." Touya growled, looking absolutely frightening. "Ah well bye bye Syaoran-kun!" Sakura kissed him on the cheek, grabbed her brother's hands and pulled him into the room...

 **0oooooo-~~~~-oooooo0**

 _Next Chpt preview_

"Why would you want to date that gaki!?" "It's my freedom! And Syaoran-kun isn't a gaki! He is nice!" Sakura pouted at him. One look at her pout, Touya gave up on arguing with her, however he thought:'Hmph! I'm not going to approve of that gaki till he proves his worth!' He did not know, however, that Syaoran and Sakura was about to experience new hardships to prove both their worth, and that he had no choice but to approve of them in order for both to make out of it, alive.

* * *

Woooowwww was my attempt at a cliffhanger nice? Or was it just not good? Please review~~~~ Thanks for reading this chapter! I'm very busy recently so I guess I might not update as frequent anymore, but I know the pain of reading stories that go halfway and stop, even if they aren't very good(they certainly aren't bad). So I will try hard to make this a story that is nice for you guys to read! Thank you~~~~

Yui Sairenji


	3. Chapter 2: Fluffy time

Hello guys! Its Yui~~~ Thank you KJC71790, and eazyleathha for favouriting and following my story, and also eazyleathha for posting a review~~~ ^~^ I love all my readers and thank you all very much for reading my story, I will do my best to provide a nice story for you!

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS

* * *

"Onii-chan! When can you start being decent to Syaoran-kun!? He isn't all that bad you know? Syaoran-kun helps me with alot of things and such!" Sakura added defensively. "Why would you want to date that gaki!?" "It's my freedom! And Syaoran-kun isn't a gaki! He is nice!" Sakura pouted at him. One look at her pout, Touya gave up on arguing with her, however he thought:'Hmph! I'm not going to approve of that gaki till he proves his worth!' He did not know, however, that Syaoran and Sakura was about to experience new hardships to prove both their worth, and that he had no choice but to approve of them in order for both to make out of it, alive.

'Hmmm...Onii-chan has stopped arguing with me, but yet, I know from the look on his face that he hasn't given up, I must convince him somehow!' Sakura thought as she went back to her room for the day. 'Maybe I should tell Syaoran-kun to be nicer...' Sakura thought as she slowly fell asleep.

 **The next day...**

"Ding dong~" the door bell rang, "Haaaaiiiii!" Sakura ran to the door with her apron on and opened it. "Syaoran-kun! Why are you here so early in the morning? I haven't finished making breakfast! Oooh I must look horrible right now, oh never mind come in!" "Ahh...Daidouji-san called me yesterday night and said that you wanted to walk to school with me but was too embarrassed to tell me so I came over and..." . Sakura gasped in horror, "Tomoyo-chan did? Oh my god she must have tried to set us up!" Syaoran stared at her, his face morphed from one with confusion, to one with irritation, "Daidouji is far too meddlesome...".

"Its okay Syaoran-kun!" Sakura added, face slightly dusted with pink, "I wanted to walk with you, it's just that I couldn't muster up the courage to tell you... and Tomoyo-chan somehow noticed that even if I didn't tell her...". Syaoran blushed too and mumbled a few incoherent words, mainly stating that he would love to walk with her too. The two blushing idiots stood at the doorway till they smelt the delicious smell of pancakes. "Oh no! I left my pancakes on the stove! Oh and Syaoran-kun feel free to come in! Otousan is out for a few days at a archaeological site and Onii-chan has soccer practice so I'm alone today." Having said that in a very high speed, Sakura shot towards the stove to check on her pancakes.

Syaoran sat his school bag down as he sat in one of the dining chairs, Sakura turned and stared at him fully for a minute before realizing something. "Syaoran-kun! You are going to school here!? I thought you..." Sakura was at lost for words. Syaoran chuckled as he replied:"Yeah, Mei Lin somehow pleaded with my mother yesterday without me knowing it, and Daidouji suddenly called for me to accompany you to school, then, Mei Lin presented me with the school uniform." "Sounds like a huge mess..." Sakura winced, Syaoran sighed:"You have no idea...". They then both giggled. It occurred to both of them suddenly that they were talking normally without the blushing or the stuttering, they looked at each other and regained their shyness.

Sakura turned back to the stove and focused on the pancakes "I-I'll make you some too, O-Okay?" She stuttered. "Ahh...it's...okay..." Syaoran replied with the same tone. Sakura quickly made three pancakes for each of them, and set the plate infront of Syaoran. "Ano...how was yesterday, you know...with your nii-san." Syaoran broke the stifling silence with his question. "Ahh! Umm... I was about to talk to you about it, Onii-chan stopped arguing with me but he still hasn't given up, maybe you can try to not glare at him and be slightly nicer to him next time? I know it isn't your fault! But I really want Onii-chan to approve of us..." Syaoran looked at her flustered downcast face and smiled reassuringly "Okay, I will try." Sakura beamed at him and abruptly looked up at the clock. "Oh no! We are going to be late if we don't finish fast!" She and Syaoran scarfed down the last pieces on their plates and rushed out of the house in hurry.

Sakura hung the skates on her bag, deciding that she wanted to walk(or rather run) with Syaoran, and ran with Syaoran towards the school. "Ding! Dong!" The school bell rang as they stepped into the classroom, "Girigiri Safe desu wa!"(Only just safe) Tomoyo popped out of nowhere holding a video camera, smiling at them. "Both of you came together didn't you?" "Don't act surprised Daidouji, it was you who set us up after all..." Syaoran scowled at her. "Ohohohoho! My dear Sakura-chan's wish was written on her face yesterday and I couldn't help but to set you guys up." Sakura blushed furiously and sat down on her sit quietly, the fact that Syaoran sat behind her didn't help her regain her usual face colour.

"Ara ara Sakura-chaaaaaan" Chiharu purposely stretched out the honorific, "you are still shy about being with Li-kun? Just kiss already." "Mihara-san!" It was Syaoran who burst out at the idea, "don't say that kind of stuff!" Chiharu snickered at his red face as she went back to her seat to prepare for homeroom.

 **After few hours of lessons...**

"Okay class, this is it for today's lesson, class dismissed for lunch!" The maths teacher announced to the class. "Arigatou Sensei!" The whole class greeted him and he left the classroom with quick large strides. "Aaaahhh..." Sakura groaned, "maths is soooo hard!" Syaoran tapped her shoulder, "I can teach you if you want to." "That will be a great help Syaoran-kun! But first I want to eat lunch, I'm starving~" Sakura got out her hand made bento and blushed as she handed him one of the bentos "I made one extra for you...but if you don't want it's okay!" "Ahh, I would like to have it, arigatou." Syaoran smiled at her, finally overcoming his shyness, but Sakura didn't and her whole face turned red at the sight of his smile, making their keen observer's eyes gleam.

Their keen observer is obviously Tomoyo as she recorded their interaction, "Ohohohoho I name this 'Sakura handing Li-kun her hand made bento' this is so kawaiiiiiiii!" Sakura turned to Tomoyo and pouted "Mou...Tomoyo-chan tara...Syaoran-kun, minna, ikimashou!"(Syaoran-kun, everyone, lets go!) Sakura and her friends then sat down at the usual cherry blossom tree they eat at and Syaoran opened his bento to find a cute panda and heartshaped onigiris, he tasted one to find it nice and opened his mouth to compliment her. "Syaoran-kun, there is a grain of rice on your lips! She reached her hand out to brush against Syaoran's lips and placed the grain of rice into her mouth. "Ooooooooh..." the rest of the friends saw the action and teased them "get a room, lovebirds!" Both of them turned red as a beetroot and returned to their own bentos without further communication.

The seven of them finished their bentos and returned to class to continue lessons, the rest of the day ended with Sakura's favorite lessons: p.e., biology, and history, yet Sakura didn't seem very happy.

The seven of them split yet again with Yamazaki telling a lie and Chiharu dragging him off, Tomoyo, Rika and Naoko going to the twin bells for 'something' and Syaoran, again, accompanying Sakura home. "I'm getting a feeling that they are setting us up everyday somehow." Syaoran grumbled as they walked across the penguin park. "You don't want that, Syaoran-kun?" "I don't mind walking with you but..." Syaoran paused beside the swing to look at her moody face, "what's wrong Sakura?" Syaoran gently placed his arm around her and pronounced her name in the usual gentle Saa-kuu-ra which she loved. She blushed slightly and sniffled "It's stupid..." "I don't mind, say it, tell me what's wrong." "I thought...you didn't find me attractive...the way you reacted when Chiharu-chan told us to kiss, and you being irritated at us being set up..." Sakura hid her face in her hands as she said that, getting redder by the second. "What are you saying Sakura, I reacted that way because I thought you weren't ready for it...and I was thinking about it all day I couldn't concentrate...I was upset because the fact that they set us up and I didn't have the chance to invite you..." Syaoran confessed, becoming red himself too.

"Hoe!" Sakura looked up with surprise, "Syaoran-kun...you don't think I'm too kiddish or unattractive?" "Of course not, I love you, Sakura." He said her name in the same smooth gentle way again, making her gaze directly at him, eyes shimmering brightly, both of them slowly but surely moved closer to each other, closing the gaps between their lips. Their lips met, it wasn't like anything they felt before, there weren't fireworks or any other thing that books described, just sweet.

 **Syaoran P.O.V**

I pressed my lips gently on Sakura's and tasted her sweet lips, it felt like heaven and I couldn't pull away from the kiss, it must be her first kiss too as we are just lightly kissing. Then it came to me: I didn't ask for her permission and took her first kiss!

As difficult as it is, I pulled away from her.

 **Sakura P.O.V**

Our lips met gently as I felt his lips, sweet and not as rough as I had imagined. Kissing lightly, I melted in the bliss of the kiss: I'm kissing Syaoran-kun! That was the thought that occurred to me after awhile. But he suddenly froze and pulled away, feeling the disappointment of losing his warm lips on mine, I looked at him, only to see his face covered with guilt.

 **Back to normal P.O.V**

Syaoran ruffled his already messy brown locks and looked at Sakura with guilt."I'm so sorry! I didn't know what I was doing, I shouldn't have taken your first kiss without asking you...I'm sorry..." "Heki daiyo." (It's fine) Sakura smiled "I wanted it as well, I love you too, Syaoran-kun." Syaoran sighed in relief and looked at her with his chocolate eyes, "Let's go, your Onii-san will go crazy if he saw that we kissed, plus, it's getting late. " "Okay." They walked in silence holding hands till they reached Sakura's house. "Bye, love you." Sakura somehow shyly said while walking to the door, "Me too." Syaoran replied gently and he turned to head towards his house.

Ooooooo-~~~~~~-ooooooO

 **Next chapter preview**

"Syaoran-kun, I've been feeling weird magic around us all day, it stronger on the fields, should we check it out later?" "Yes, we should, and you better wake Keroberos up, he's been sleeping for days right?" "It's strange..." "It can either be that he has fell into another 50 years sleep or that he has some magic cast upon him, I will go over your house today, to check on Keroberos." "Okay."

* * *

Konnichiwa! I'm sorry if the ending and preview of this story is bad! I am trying to write longer stories and I have no idea how I should write the review, is this okay? Or should I improve? Please review! 3 Thank you guys for reading my stories!

Yui Sairenji


	4. Chapter 3: Problems Arise!

Hi~ i am SO sorry for not updating for SUCH a long time! I have had writers block and had to consult many of my writing friends. But here's a new extra long chapter!

I have changed my username but only the surname as I liked this better ;) this surname is taken from...Eriol-kun of course!

Thank you _**JazzyWCitty**_ for giving me such a nice review! :)

Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura belongs to _**CLAMP**_

* * *

For once in awhile, Sakura woke up early and got ready slowly, dressing herself in her uniform and brushing out her hair. She bent down to open Cerberus' sleeping drawer. "Kero-chan, okite..."(wake up kero-chan) Sakura lightly shook cerberus' shoulders, trying to wake him up. Cerberus did not even budge and continued his soundless sleep. "This is strange...kero-chan usually snores very loudly when he is asleep...and he usually wakes with abit of shaking, whats wrong?" "Sakura-san, asagohan dekimashita yo~"(Sakura-san breakfast is ready) came fujitaka-san's voice. "Haaaaiii!" Sakura hollered back and looked once more at kero-chan. "Hmm...maybe he just played too much games yesterday night, I should just head downstairs for breakfast."

Sakura ran down the stairs and greeted her family, "Ohayo, otou-san, Onii-chan!" "Ohayo, Sakura-san." "Kaijuu is early today, hmmmmm... it might rain...I should bring my umbrella just in case." Sakura fumed with anger and growled. She then stomped on Touya's foot, successfully bringing a wince of pain out of him. She smirked and said "Sakura wa kaijuu ja nai mo."(I'm not a monster) , making Touya sulk and follow after her to sit at the breakfast table while Fujitaka went to put on his suit, having already eaten

Touya sat there chewing on pancakes at a fast speed, making no more comments about how Sakura was a monster. Causing Sakura to wonder "Onii-chan? Why do you look so hurried?" "Ah, its just I promised Yuki to go school together today early and help him practice some soccer." "Oh...okay." Sakura wondered why that piece of information didn't excite her, and her brother seemed to think along the same lines, "Sakura, aren't you asking to come?" "Ah no...um...I still have pancakes left and it's still to early, today my school wouldn't open that early, you know?" Touya looked astonished and mumbled "Must be that gaki..." Under his breath, not even Sakura heard. "I'll be going." Touya picked up his bag and walked to the entrance, where Fujitaka-san was already putting on his shoes. They left the house together, with Fujitaka in his car and Touya on his bike. "Itterashiai!" Sakura said her goodbye and headed back to the table to clean the dishes. Sakura thought of the kiss yesterday suddenly and blushed, 'That felt good...' she thought to herself.

"Ding~" Sakura gasped, bursting out of her personal bubble of recollection. She ran to the door and saw a blushing Syaoran standing there...with Tomoyo. Sakura looked mildly surprised and let them in without a word. After both of them went in the house, Sakura resumed her washing of dishes and questioned both of them. "Tomoyo-chan, Syaoran-kun, what's the matter?" "Ah...iie, just..." "Sakura-chaaaannnnn what happened yesterday? You have to tell meeee, Li-kun here, when I called him this morning, was stuttering and I guessed both of you did something! I couldn't wait till school so I ran to your house this morning, and met Li-kun on the way." Tomoyo said rapidly with her sparkly eyes. Syaoran just blushed harder and stayed quiet. Sakura sweatdropped at Tomoyo's enthusiastic attitude, and blushed at her question, remembering the previous happenings. "Ahhh...Tomoyo-chan...h-he just walked me home, nothing more..." "I suspect that...Sakura-chan...tell me!" Tomoyo demanded playfully. "Ahh...OH WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE!" Sakura exclaimed and placed the freshly washed dishes, picking up her bag and rushed to the door, slipping on her shoes. "Don't try to avoid the question Sakura-chan~ I'll question you later on at school..." Tomoyo said evilly. "Hoeeeee..." Sakura sweatdropped and Syaoran, sighing, grabbed her hand, running out of the door to prevent any further interrogation. They ran swiftly down the path to school with Tomoyo chasing after them.

Arriving infront of the classroom doors, Syaoran and Sakura stopped to catch their breath. "Huff...huff..." Syaoran panted and smiled one of his rare smiles at Sakura ,"I think we were able to arrive quite early." "Ah um haii..." Sakura blushed and smiled back. "Sakura-chaaannnn~ you left me behind, that's so mean..." Tomoyo caught up with them and pouted at her. "Gomen-ne Tomoyo-chan, but you wouldn't leave me alone..." "Ohohohohohoho~" Tomoyo went ahead of them and pushed open the door, meeting Chiharu smacking Yamazaki for some other lies he spouted early in the morning.

They took their seats and chattered about different things with Chiharu and Yamazaki, Syaoran and Sakura avoiding Tomoyo's knowing looks. "Class! Homeroom is starting!" Terada-sensei told the class. Everyone sat properly and paid utmost attention at the teacher.

 **After looooong lesson time**

"Ahhhhhhh..." Sakura stretched out and smiled, "I'm lucky that this morning it was only Chemistry and Japanese..." . Tomoyo stood up and whispered in Sakura's ears "Aren't you going to tell me about your walk home yesterday?" "Hoeee..." Sakura sighed, "Hai, but at a more secluded place okay?" And she turned over to Syaoran and said "Syaoran-kun, I'm going off for awhile, see you later!" And walked off with Tomoyo. Syaoran, guessing correctly what they were going to talk about, blushed to the roots of his hair

Yamazaki and Syaoran went to the school canteen to buy food, while the other girls went to the cherry blossom tree to have their bentos. "Tell me all the details!" "Hoe...well...he kissed me yesterday..." "I knew it! Well!?" "I...sort of broke down because he didn't seem interested in me physically...he comforted me and told me it wasn't true and then we just sort of kissed..." Sakura was blushing profusely by now and looked ashamed to have broken down because of something simple, while Tomoyo just look absolutly delighted at the fact that they kissed. After Tomoyo's indefinite fangirling and squeals, they went back to the group and started eating, Sakura blushing and refusing any questions, Tomoyo giving her signature laugh and sparkly eyes. From that the group guessed everything and Chiharu grinned, thinking of the teasing able to be done.

 **After torturous lunch time(for Sakura)**

It was the home economics lesson for the class right after lunch and Sakura was placed into a group with Tomoyo, Syaoran, Rika, Chiharu and Naoko. And they were making Curry rice. Sakura smiled as the fond memories of them catching the Sugar card in this precise cookery room. Sakura caught Syaoran's eyes and smiled, Syaoran, with similar thoughts, smiled back and Tomoyo stifled her squeals behind their backs. After a lot of trouble on Sakura's part, and a lot of help from Syaoran, they finally finished the completely made from scratch Curry rice. "Itadakimasu!" The students shouted as they began to dig in with enthusiasm. "Mmmmmmm, it's so nice! Neh?" "I agree, this is so delicious!", Chiharu said while munching on the rice. The rest of the group mumbled their agreements and chatted while they ate, mainly congratulating each other on how well the rice turned out.

 **After the loooong afternoon lessons consisting only of two periods of Mathematics...**

"Syaoran-kun, do you want to go home together today?" Sakura snatched up the chance of not being pushed together by their friends. "Ahhh... I'm sorry Sakura, I have club activities today..." Syaoran replied gloomily. "It's okay! I'll just go with Tomoyo-chan!". Tomoyo, having heard their conversation, hopped in and quickly agreed, the group then broke up to revise for tomorrow's math test.

 _~~~~~The next day~~~~~~_

"Kero-chan!? Why are you still asleep? I left you alone yesterday because of my Math test today but that doesn't mean you can laze around!" Sakura, having a bad night sleep, was in an incredibly bad mood that morning and let out her temper at the first organism she saw, mainly Cerberus, the tiny sleeping guardian. Seeing that the guardian did not stir or infact did nothing besides shallow breathing, she began to get worried. "Sakura-san, hayakushinaito okuremasu!" (Sakura-san, if you don't hurry you will be late!) Fujitaka called to Sakura to remind her and she rushed down the stairs, anger all forgotten.

"Hmpooooeeeeee!" Her usual shriek was muffled due to the piece of toast that was hanging from her mouth as she rushed out of the house on her skates and she skated at a humanely impossible speed towards the school.

 **At school-**

"Kinomoto-san, you are late!", Sakura, having tripped on the way, was late to school after all with a bruised knee. Sakura sighed in frustration and apologised to the teacher before heading towards her seat. 'Daijobu?" Syaoran voiced his concern and looked at her knee, "you're injured!" "It's nothing big, just a bruise." Sakura assured Syaoran and sat down, and whispered slightly to Syaoran, "I've something to tell you later." Syaoran nodded seriously at her unusually downcast expression and returned his attention to the lesson.

 **At lunch~~~~~~~**

"Syaoran-kun, today kero-chan wouldn't wake up! He didn't wake up since the day before yesterday! What do I do?" Immediately during lunch time, Sakura grabbed Syaoran and pulled him into a corner, voicing her concern over her tiny guardian. Syaoran was shocked by her sudden question but sunk into his thoughtful mode "I'm not very sure...tomorrow is Sunday(Japan has school for 6 days per week) so I can head over to your house to check on him, but today I can't I have club activities again, the president is getting worried about the upcoming soccer match, so we have to practice extra hard." "But Syaoran-kun, isn't tomorrow our class outing?" "OH! Well...I could head over to your house after it?" "Sure! Onii-chan is out by that time to go to his new work place after all...but Otou-san would be home so we would have to not arouse suspicion."

After nodding his reply, Syaoran was lugged off by Yamazaki, to buy lunch food while Sakura stood there for a moment thinking before joining the rest of her group of rest of the day consisted of p.e. and a form teacher period disscussing about the class outing the day after.

 _Reaching home..._

Sakura plopped onto her bed and sighed due to the exausion caused by the new p.e. moves that day, she stared at the drawer Cerberus slept in, and wondered if she should try tp wake him up again, but as a chill crawled up her spine immediately after that thought, she had a bad feeling about the action and decided to wait till tomorrow to discuss about this issue again with Syaoran. Thinking of the issue at hand and of Syaoran, Sakura soon drifted off into a dream filled sleep...

 **Early in the morning next day**

Sakura abruptly woke up due to a very strange dream consisting of a dark person in a cloak saying in a brooding voice, "I will get back what was and is supposed to be mine..." Sakura mumbled out what the stranger in her dream whispered to her and rubbed her eyes, staring at the clock, it was 5:40 a.m. in the morning. "Hoeee how did I wake up sooo early!?" Sakura exclaimed staring wildly around, "Not even Otou-san would be awake at this hour!". Getting back her bearings, Sakura slowly pulled on her uniform and took out the pre packed bag for the day's outing. 'Sssssssss...' The trees outside her house swished, giving out an eerie sound as she froze and turned around, snapping her window shut to block out the sound. "Weird, I thought I closed it yesterday..." Sakura whispered to herself, suddenly everything happening in the room magnified, the ticking of the clock, her own heart beat, her breathing noise, some other breathing noise coming from the drawer...kero-chan! She pulled open the drawer and noticed something immediately that make her blood freeze, an intricately designed magic circle was surrounding Cerberus, so similar yet so different from Clow's. She was frightened and pushed herself backwards away from the magic circle that gave her a creepy feeling. Her surroundings magnified tenfold, 'Ba dum...Ba dum...' Her heart beat increased... Sakura couldn't stand it, she grabbed her bag and ran out of her room, down the stairs, slipped on her shoes and ran and ran. Sakura ran to the penguin park and collapsed in a heap near the slide.

Sakura heard a sound of sword slashing through the air and picked herself up to peer around the slide, only to see Syaoran with his pendant sword, practicing his moves before it was time to head to the school for outing. "Syaoran-kun? What are you doing here?" Sakura gasped, seeing him there at such an early time in the morning, she was understandably quite shocked.

Syaoran, too, was shocked that Sakura woke up at such an early time and was reasonably quite emberassed for her to have caught him practicing in such a weird place. But before he could reply, Sakura ran towards him and enveloped him in a hug, "Syaoran-kun, I've been feeling weird magic today, its very strong near my house, I'm scared...can you accompany me to check it out later?" Syaoran gently hugged back and assured her, "Yes, i will, and you better wake Keroberos up, he's been sleeping for days right?" "It's strange..." "I researched yesterday and It can either be that he has fell into another 50 years sleep or that he has some magic cast upon him, I will go over your house today after the outing, to check on Keroberos." "Okay."

* * *

Hehe...I'm still sososo sorry for not updating for such a long time! Please review if you have comments on my story! Love all of you readers!

Sorry for so many time leaps, I wanted to cover quite alot... The last chapter preview wasn't that accurate, so I've decided not to give previews from now on.

Meilin sort of disappeared don't you think? I had no idea till I reread the story...help ㈷7㈷7㈷7

Hmmmmmm could you guys give me some comments on what you think that Sakura and Syaoran should do together on a date? That would be sooo helpful!

Yui Hiiragizawa


End file.
